Hattori Heiji's second case
by Caroliina
Summary: A sequel to "Hattori Heiji's first case" This time there's something strange going on at their school. But, luckily, there's a young detective to solve the mystery.


I told myself about ten times that "it's-definitely-NOT-going-to-have-a-sequel-damnit", when I finished the fic named "Hattori Heiji's first case. Well, I wrote this anyway, and this is a sequel to the "Hattori Heiji's first case", so read the first part first and then come back and read this, and then review please. So...

**HATTORI HEIJI'S SECOND CASE - Drugdeelers at school**

* * *

"Then I turned like this and said: _Hattori Heiji. Detective_."

Heiji was sitting on the rail, which was part of the staircase he was in. It was forbitten to sit on that rail, and that was exactly the reason why he was sitting on it. He was accompanied by three other guys of his age, who weren't sitting on the rail.

"Oh no you didn't", one of them said. "I mean you - you solved a murder all by yourself?"

Heiji looked at him with half-closed eyes. "That's what I've been saying to you, idiot. The police couldn't solve it so - I did."

Another guy rose his eyebrow. "You're gonna be famous someday, Hattori."

"Well", Heiji said with a smirk. "You never know..."

But he wasn't looking at any of his mates. The door of the staircase had just opened and Kazuha entered the staircase. When that happened, Heiji sinked into his own thoughts for a moment. Kazuha stopped to chat with couple of girls, who had been waiting for her. Heiji sighed. One of his mates waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Whah?"

All three guys laughed (the way 14-15-year-old boys laugh, you know. Never mind where or when you hear it, it makes you feel like you've done something funny-looking or stupid.)

"Hattori", one of the guys said after stopping to laugh. "You have crushed on Kazuha haven't ya."

"Oh shut up..." Heiji started but went quiet when his eyes found Kazuha, who was walking towards them.

"Hi guys", Kazuha said, smiling at Heiji's mates. Then she smiled straight to him. "Hi Heiji."

She was gone before Heiji had a chance to smile back at her. Other guys answered something like "oyii" or "hi Kazuha" or something normal like that. Heiji was too deep in his thoughts (too deep in Kazuha's eyes) to get his mouth open to say something. One of the guys dragged him back to the earth by slapping his shoulder gently.

"Now that", he said, still looking at the direction Kazuha had went. "is flirting."

"Oh c'mon we're just good friends okay?" Heiji said with shrill voice. It was more a question to himself than a verification to his friends.

"Friends don't smile at the other the way she did", said another guy, who hadn't said anything yet.

"She was carrying her history book and pressing it against her breasts." Heiji climbed off the rail. He was at least five centimeters shorter than any of the guys. His eyes were half closed and somehow he had made his voice back to normal. "She's crushed on our teacher and she is in good mood because we have history next. She wasn't smiling because of me, idiots. If you knew her better, you would think the same way as me. See ya."

After saying that, Heiji walked away. One of the guys turned to his mates and asked: "Did you notice what she was pressing against her breasts?" Both of his mates shook their heads.

* * *

14-year-old Kazuha was leaning against the wall and holding her history book in front of herself, opened. It looked like she was reading it, but she was only staring at the page which happened to be there.

Kazuha had never been a beauty. She had a bit too wide eyes. Her nose was slightly pointed and her chin shouldn't have been as small as it was. At school Kazuha usually had to stand in other girls' shadow. There was exactly no guy who would notice her from the group of her classmate girls, who were standing near the classroom door, couple of meters from Kazuha. Except the ones who wanted to pick on her. Kazuha sighed. She remembered yesterday evening when she had walked home with Heiji from the railway station. No, it was earlier. When she had seen Heiji stepping out of the train and walking towards her. He had been smiling. Grinning. Kazuha had never seen him grinning the way he did. His eyebrows were down and he made Kazuha feel like he knew something she didn't. He made Kazuha feel like...

Lenin was looking over Kazuha's shoulder from the history book's page. Kazuha shut the book and shook her head. A slight shade of red was covering her cheekbones.

"If you're done with that, then give it to me." Kazuha turned her head and saw Heiji. She realised she didn't have to look down any more. In fact, Heiji wasn't even standing straight. "I forgot mine."

"Whah?" Kazuha said the same way as Heiji had said to the guys. "Sure..."

Kazuha gave her history book to Heiji, who opened it and started staring at the page. Heiji wanted a reason to not look at Kazuha. Kazuha glanced him. "You know what", she said.

"Tell", Heiji said, not rising his look from the book.

"Well", Kazuha said. "I think the janitor is a murderer."

Like Kazuha had thought, she immediately got Heiji's attention. Heiji rose his look straight to the girl's eyes. There was a new slide in Kazuha's eyes; that made Heiji's ears red. "What the fuck?"

"He's been acting strangely this morning", Kazuha said quietly after checking that no one was listening. "He talks to himself and shouts at people."

One of Heiji's dark eyebrow had risen. "Kazuha, that's what he does usually. It's not a reason enough to call him a murderer."

"No, no, no. That wasn't all", Kazuha whispered. "I saw him shouting at some 9th grade guys. The guys had been smoking in the forest!"

"But..." Heiji realised he was whispering. "That's not forbitten!"

"Exactly!" Kazuha said. "And this morning when I opened my locker, I realised something very - very strange. The locker was smaller."

Heiji snorted. "Oh yea. You should drag all the 7th grade books out of there. It's small because of them, believe me..."

"No!" Kazuha said angrily through her teeth. "I empied the whole thing on Friday! When I came this morning, my locker was totally empty!"

Heiji's eyebrow rose. "Yea well", he said. "I'm sure there's a simple explanation to all that..."

But then they had to stop their confersation because the history teacher came. For Heiji's surprise, Kazuha didn't even glance at the teacher. Because they had an exam, all talking was forbitten in the classroom. Heiji wrote everything he remembered about the civil war in 1918, which wasn't much. For some reasons, his thoughts went always back to the things Kazuha had told him before the lesson. The school janitor was a normal middle-aged man. But in his being there was something, which made the students avoid him. Heiji knew Kazuha was afraid of him, and Heiji didn't love him either. Kazuha had told Heiji that the janitor's eyes were red and his skin was pale. Heiji had told Kazuha that maybe he hadn't slept enough or something. Though Heiji had noticed himself too that the janitor didn't look healthy.

Heiji noticed he had been staring at Kazuha's neck. He blushed and returned immediately back to the exam and waved his other foot under the chair. He had three questions to answer. _Okay_, Heiji thought. _The question is... Who are these people. Lenin. Kerenski. Trotski. Molotov. Some fucking russians I suppose... Oh yea, Molotov was probably the guy who made the first Molotov cocktail...?_

Fifteen minutes later Heiji stepped out of the classroom into the corridor. The corridor was empty. Heiji leaned against the wall and decided to wait for Kazuha, who probably knew everything about the civil war. History had never been Heiji's thing. Heiji was just thinking about the Russian politicians, when he heard the door opening at the other end of the corridor. Heiji didn't know why, but he hid himself into a groove in the wall.

There was only one people in the corridor with Heiji. Heiji peeked behind the wall, and saw the janitor, who was walking the corridor and talking silently to himself. Heiji leaned a bit downwards to hear better. His eyebrows were setted.

"Stupid youngsters... do they think I'll do anything they ask...? At least they don't know where the hot stuff is..."

The janitor passed Heiji's hiding place, but didn't notice him. Heiji would've liked to hear more, but the janitor's thoughts got interrupted by Kazuha, who entered the corridor from the history classroom. The door made a loud voice, which made the janitor stop talking. Kazuha didn't say anything when she passed the janitor. Her steps were fast and she didn't even notice Heiji when she passed him. When Heiji was sure the janitor was gone, he left the groove and caught Kazuha.

"See!" Kazuha said with trembling voice when seeing Heiji. "He's so creepy!"

Heiji touched Kazuha's shoulder, trying to encourage her. "Don't worry, I believe ya. And hey", he said when looking at Kazuha's eyes. He grinned. "I'm a detective."

* * *

_What is, and where? _That burning question was smoking Heiji's brains out, through his ears (ouch). Somewhere in their school there was a secret. That secret had something to do with the janitor guy. And Heiji was so going to know that secret. Kazuha had already gone to the classroom door to wait, and Heiji was on the corridor, where their lockers were. Heiji glanced Kazuha's locker's door. His eyebrows setted a bit. Kazuha had told that there was something strange in her locker. Outside it didn't look different at all. Heiji took his English books out of his locker and closed the door carefully. At least his locker was still normal sized. Though his locker was on the down track, just under Kazuha's. It could matter...

"Heiji?" someone with a sappy voice said behind Heiji's back.

"What", Heiji said without turning. When he turned, one of his eyebrows setted.

Angela was one of the blondes of their school. She was taller than Heiji, her eyes were full of different colored make-up and Heiji thought she was probably the most stupid and ugly girl anyone could find.

"Do you have cigs?"

Heiji was a bit surprised when Angela wasn't accompanied by her 9th grade friends. Usually she went nowhere without them. Heiji snorted. Even if he had cigs, he wouldn't give Angela a piece of dust. Angela used to pick on other girls in their class, including Kazuha.

"No", Heiji said with un-colored voice. Then a crazy thing crossed his mind. He forced himself to look at Angela's light eyes. "By the way... Have you noticed anything strange about your locker today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it... smaller or something?"

Angela thought for a moment. It seemed to be hard. "Smaller? No. Why are you asking anyway?"

"No reason." Heiji disappeared before Angela asked for cigarettes again.

Angela's locker was next to Kazuha's locker. So that the Kazuha's locker was smaller than before, was only her own imagination, or then only her locker was somehow changed. Heiji had to see it. He wasn't going to get forward before seeing it.

But really, there was a little journalist in Kazuha; she was very curious. Heiji wanted to talk to her again, because she might have some rumours or other strange situations she had eye-witnessed or heard. A human (a woman) like Kazuha was very handy when you want to know things about people, who wouldn't tell those things by themselves.

Unfortunately Heiji was late for the lesson. He got 10 minutes detention, because everyone thought he had been smoking. Kazuha rolled her eyes when Heiji sat behind her. Kazuha leaned backwards in her chair.

"Anything new?" Heiji whispered to her ear. Kazuha kept her face forward when answering.

"Well, some guy came by and tried to flirt with me."

Heiji widened his eyes, then rolled them. "I'll kill him later. Did you see the janitor guy?"

Kazuha rolled her head and her ponytail hit Heiji's face. It took couple of seconds from Heiji to realise she had shook her head.

"No?"

"No", Kazuha said. "I'm sorry. I tried to find him, but he was gone."

"Neh, that's okay... By the way, I need to see your locker."

"You believe me?" Kazuha asked and her eyebrows rose, even when Heiji didn't see it very well.

"What do ya mean, of course I do!"

"Oh, right..." Kazuha said a bit disappointed. "I thought it was just an advance."

Heiji snorted. Kazuha felt his breath on the back of her neck and she blushed. She wanted Heiji to answer something. But before Heiji had time for that, their teacher ordered Kazuha to the front.

Neither of them had realised that there was a sentence on the blackboard. _Pacific Ocean is the greatest ocean of Earth. _Kazuha stood up, scratched her neck, walked to the front and picked the chalck from the table.

"_Pacific Ocean_", she said and draw a line under those words. "is the subject..."

Heiji leaned against his elbow. His eyes were eating Kazuha's body. He tried to think about the janitor guy and what he would be up to, but every time Kazuha made a move, his thoughts cut.

"... and _the greatest ocean of Earth_ is the complement." Kazuha left the chalck on the table and walked back to Heiji, who dropped back to the Earth.

* * *

Their German teacher had got sick just before their lesson, and that was why the whole class went home, because they had no lessons after German. As soon as Heiji got out from the detention, Kazuha showed him her locker. Luckily they didn't see the janitor around, because it would look a bit strange if Heiji seached Kazuha's locker, especially if there was something to search for. Seemed like some 9th grade guys had been doing something forbitten again, and that was only good for Heiji and Kazuha, who didn't need any more attention.

"Right", Kazuha said and opened the locker. She took her jacket out and then let Heiji see it. "What says he?"

Heiji leaned closer to the dark little cabin, which every pupil had in the school. "And you're saying that this wall here", he said and knocked the wall on the back. "is - nearer?"

"Yea", Kazuha said.

"Well", Heiji said. "I think we should get rid of this..." He removed a small shelf, which everyone kept their school books. Heiji setted it carefully on the floor near Kazuha and then tried to move the back wall with two hands.

"Might I ask, what the hell are you doing?"

Heiji and Kazuha turned and saw the janitor guy. He looked very angry. Kazuha startled and Heiji turned 180 degrees, trying to hide the locker behind his back.

"We're - we're just..." Heiji started. Kazuha noticed his voice was shrill; he would assure no one.

"I dropped a pen in there and my friend was trying to pick it up for me", she said with calm voice. "Is that forbitten - too?"

Heiji could only admire Kazuha for using such a sentence. She gave the appearance like they knew something. The janitor looked from Heiji to Kazuha. In his red eyes there was a shade of fear.

"Get out", he said quietly. "Both of you. Out!"

Kazuha quickly locked the locker door. She and Heiji walked fast out of that corridor and didn't stop or talk before they were both safe outside and the door closed. They pulled their jackets on and looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Kazuha asked.

"He's acting very suspiciously..." Heiji said like a detective. "But now he's in trouble."

"He has a key for every locker, hasn't he", Kazuha said.

Heiji didn't answer. He tried to think. Kazuha's locker was smaller than before. That was all they knew about it. That corridor was different than the others, because it was a bit lower, and there was a wall, which divided the corridor in two parts. Kazuha's locker was in the wall, which was in the middle of the corridor. Her locker was the second one when counting from the edge of the wall-system-in-the-middle.

They were walking down a path, which was a shortcut to the road. Many people used it, even if it was quite icy and no one was there to salt or sand it. But it was a shortcut anyway. The path turned. In front of them there were three 9th grade guys smoking.

"Those guys! The janitor was shouting at them this morning!" Kazuha whispered to Heiji.

The guys looked at Heiji and Kazuha. Then they dropped their cigarettes on the ground and ran away. Heiji and Kazuha stopped walking.

"What now?" Heiji wondered. Kazuha didn't know.

Because they were both very curious people, they walked to the place the guys had been smoking. Heiji picked up a cigarette from the ground. The guys hadn't even trodden them. The cigarette was still burning. It was a self-made cig. There was no empty cases on the ground.

Kazuha stared at Heiji, who moved the cigarette on his lips and pulled some smoke in. As he had done that, he started coughing and dropped the cig on the ground. Kazuha snorted.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. "It's a cig, idiot. Someone has licked it."

Heiji took couple of deep breaths and blinked his eyes. "Just as I thought. Lets go your home, Kazuha."

Kazuha's eyebrows setted. "Why not your home? I mean - I have aikido today and..."

"Kazuha", Heiji cut her. "I just smoked marihuana. Can you be my best friend just for couple of hours?"

Kazuha went pale. Heiji's eyes were a bit red and he was sweating. Kazuha took his hand in hers.

"But why did you smoke it?" she asked when they started walking the road.

"I wanted to be sure", Heiji said with hoarse voice. "But now we know what the janitor is up to... my mouth is fucking dry..."

"Talk, Heiji", Kazuha said calmly. "Just talk something."

"The janitor guy is conveying cannabis or something like that... By the way, who the hell was Trotski? I didn't remember that in the history exam..." Heiji said. Kazuha rolled her eyes.

"Trotski was one of the USSR communist party members. Stalin killed him after he had gone to Mexico", she explained. "But what about the janitor?"

"Oh yea that", Heiji said. He looked at Kazuha. "You have beautiful eyes."

Kazuha blushed. "Thanks. But what were you saying about the janitor?"

"He probably has a hiding place for the drugs", Heiji said. "in your locker. There is only one good question, which is bothering me..."

"Really?" Kazuha said. "What question?"

Heiji looked at Kazuha. "Why did Trotski leave to Mexico? And after all, what was Stalin's motive to murder him?"

Ten minutes later in Kazuha's room. Heiji was lying on Kazuha's bed and talking.

"... I've always known that guy had a crush on you. I was just wondering if there's any way how the communists could've won the civil war. Smoking cannabis is not forbitten in Netherlands, is it? I used to think that the janitor guy was a gay, but now I'm not so sure anymore if gold is more beautiful than silver. When we were in 1st grade, there was a guy who couldn't swear, so I taught him to hold katana. That was easy, because I didn't understand his language, and he was playing in Real Madrid. My skin is darker than yours, don't ya think? My father is a copper, and he thinks I'll someday study biology. I once tried karate, but a girl won me and I killed myself, but then I started to read our history book and I realised Lenin was a capitalist, who had clamydia or something and he had a horse named Michael, and then I became a god, but someone kicked me down here after I got fever. But now you're here, Kazuha, and you have green eyes. I want to travel to Siberia. It's a beautiful day, but I want to buy a case of salmiacs. I've always wanted to try, if I die when I jump off the skyscraper's roof. I sometimes wonder, what it feels like when you die. What it feels like when you got stabbed. It feels different than jumping off the roof. I think shooting myself is the best way to do it..."

It was fun when it started, but after listening couple of hours that crap, Kazuha asked Heiji to be quiet. She knew the drug made him talk that much, but it was driving her crazy anyway.

"Hey Kazuha why do you have two heads? Can I cut off the other one of them?" Heiji asked when he looked at Kazuha's eyes.

Kazuha sighed, then smiled at Heiji, who smiled back. Kazuha took a pencil from the table, closed it into her fist and stroke Heiji's head with it. The stroke made Heiji unconcious. Kazuha setted him into a better position so he looked like he was sleeping. Then she started doing her homework.

Like Heiji had thought, the drug affected only couple of hours. After waking up three hours later, he seemed quite normal already, though he had a terrible headache. Kazuha walked home with him.

* * *

There was no Heiji at school on Tuesday. When he came to school on Wednesday, he looked like he had been staying up at least three weeks; he fell asleep now and then and Kazuha had to wake him up everytime he did. During the breaks Heiji usually took a nice position near the wall and Kazuha's shoulder and started snoring. That was why they didn't talk a lot. Kazuha had noticed that the janitor looked strangely at the sleeping Heiji. Kazuha was sure he was thinking about the marihuana-stuff, and their security. Kazuha let Heiji sleep and wondered how could he manage to stay awake the next lesson.

"I went straight to bed after you had taken me home", Heiji told when they were walking home after school. "I didn't wake up next morning at all, and when I next time woke up, it was this morning."

"I didn't know that cannabis affects like that", Kazuha said. "But anyway, do you think we should solve the rest of the janitor guy's case?"

"What?" Heiji said and rubbed his eyes. "Oh yea that. I think I know what we're gonna do."

* * *

On Thursday afternoon the school became fast empty, because everyone's day ended at 14. Heiji and Kazuha went to their lockers with everyone and took their jackets, but didn't go outside. They headed downstairs and found a good hiding place somewhere. That place found from gilrs' restroom, which was already cleaned. So they didn't have to be afraid of the cleaners either.

"Lets hide our jackets here", Heiji said and pushed their jackets into some kind of locker on the wall. "You have everything I told you to?"

"Yea", Kazuha said and opened her backbag.

There was a camera and several small plastic bags. Heiji opened his own backbag and there was a case of plastic gloves, pincers, a loop and a screwdriver.

"Great, looks like we have everything we're gonna need", Heiji said and closed the zipper of his backbag.

"When are we going?" Kazuha asked and closed her own bag. Heiji searched the room they were in with his eyes.

"We have to stay here for a while", he said. "Just to make sure everyone's left."

Kazuha sighed and took a seat on the floor after making sure that spot wasn't wet. Heiji started talking when the silence got too quiet and long.

"The janitor guy is not a murderer", he said. "He's a drugdeeler. Bringing drugs from abroad, keeping them in your hands, having them, using them, selling them, almost everything is illegal when talking about them. But there's exceptions. They use morphine and heroine as analgesics. That's why it's sometimes difficult to catch the addicts. They break a leg, or an arm, and the doctor gives them pills. They start to use them every day, then one day they realise that the pills taste much better with a small drink..."

"Stop", Kazuha said. Heiji turned to her. Kazuha was pressing her palm against her forehead. "I don't wanna hear."

Heiji looked curiously at her. "What's wrong?"

Kazuha didn't raise her look. She shook her head. "Nothing."

"C'mon", Heiji said and sat next to her on the floor. "Say."

Kazuha rose her look to Heiji's eyes. Her eyes were quite big. Heiji noticed she had something on her heart. Kazuha bit her lip. "I was very worried about you."

Heiji blinked. "Hm?"

"You - you smoked the marihuana -cig just to make sure it was what it seemed to be. How can you be so stupid?" she said, but not crying. "You could've got seriously ill, and when I didn't see you at school next day..."

"Stop", Heiji said just as Kazuha had said couple of moments ago. "I feel just fine. You have no reason to be worried."

Kazuha laughed coldly. "Yea right. You still don't know what were you like?"

Heiji's eyebrows setted. "What?"

Kazuha sighed and her eyebrows touched each other. She talked to Heiji's knees. "You - talked. First you talked like a jerk, then you started talking like a nutcase, and I had no idea what were you t-talking about! Then you started talking seriously about making a suicide! Y-you scared me, badly! I thought y-you've gone insane for g-good!"

Kazuha hid her face in her palms. Heiji wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say. He put his hand on Kazuha's shoulder. "Kazuha, I promise I won't do that ever again. I'm sorry for making you scared."

Heiji hadn't known his voice could get even more hoarse. He stood up and took his backbag from the floor. The room included about ten squeare meters, the floor was tiled with black plates. The walls were white and full of greetings, writings, nameXname -symbols (almost all of them were guyXguy -type), the peace -symbols, some other symbols and signs. Almost all of them were written with a pen, which wouldn't be cleaned easily, and that was why no one has cleaned the walls.

"You thirsty?" Heiji asked when he was digging his bag. Kazuha wiped her eyes.

"A bit..."

Heiji took a cocacola -can from his bag and walked back to Kazuha. He sat next to her and opened the can. Kazuha didn't turn to him or look at him. Heiji drank some. "Fuck this is warm. You want some?"

Kazuha grabbed the can and drank. Drinking from the same can with Heiji was just normal to Kazuha in a situation like this. Still she somehow tasted the cola-drink different than from a clean can. But she was probably just imanining that. She blushed slightly and started digging her own bag.

"I - I made these in home economics lesson today", she said and opened a brown paper bag. She took out a couple of small cobs. "I wanted to try them with cheese and carrot."

The cobs were still warm when Heiji took one of them in his hand. There was no butter or anything, but because none of them had eaten anything worth mentioning after lunchbreak, they ate the cubs and drank the cocacola Heiji had taken from his home. The drink was warm.

"You know what", Heiji said after finishing the cola can. "I'll go and buy another."

Kazuha gaped him. "Are you insane? There can be someone and he sees you and then our plan is gone with the detention!"

Heiji had already stood up. He turned to Kazuha and grinned but didn't say a word. He turned away and Kazuha blushed slightly. She didn't want this operation to fail, but she had to admit that she liked Heiji when he played a naughty boy. Kazuha liked naughty Heiji. She didn't like other naughty guys, but Heiji was an exception. A special exception.

The can-machine thing was on the lounge, just outside their hiding place door. Heiji knew couple of tricks for the machine; he took the cocacola-can from the chute without giving any coins for the machine. When he was on 7th grade, some 9th grade guys had taught that to him. That skill had been very useful. Heiji looked suspiciously around in the abandoned lounge. The machine had made a loud voice, but no one seemed to be in there to react it. Heiji opened the can. It was too much shaken; his hands disappeared under the foam.

"Fuck", he said to the can, which was drooling its insides onto his hand. Heiji wiped his other hand to his shirt but it was still viscous because of the sugar.

A door opened somewhere. Heiji wasn't sure where, but probably somewhere upstairs. Heiji heard two people talking, and the voices belonged to the 9th grade guys they had met earlier. Heiji couldn't make out, what did they say, because it was echoing in the lounge. It was already dark outside, it must've been something like 7 or 8 in the evening.

"What...?!" Kazuha started from behind of Heiji's back but never finished, because Heiji covered her mouth with both his palms.

"Tyst", he said and let Kazuha go. Kazuha walked away and returned after a short while with their backbags.

Heiji climbed couple of stairs up, so he could hear and see a bit better. He heard the janitor guy also.

"... I won't give it since you're not gonna pay for it. Sorry."

One of the guys laughed dryly. "Is that your last word?"

"Yes", the janitor answered. "And now get lost, and don't come back without cash."

The guys had no other choice than walk out of the door. Just outside the door they took out cigarette cases and started smoking. They glanced the janitor guy with murderer looks, but couldn't do anything else. The janitor walked to his little office and closed the door.

Heiji cursed silently. "We have to go round."

They walked as quietly as they could to the other staircase, which was on the other end of the whole school building. That was another way to find the corridor their lockers were by. Luckily the corridor made a curv, and so the janitor couldn't see their lockers from his office windows.

"How long is he gonna stay in there?" Kazuha asked. Heiji didn't know.

Kazuha opened her locker and after Heiji had taken the shelf off, he started investigating the bottom of the locker. Then he stopped and took his hands out of the locker.

"Kazuha, go there and keep watch for the janitor guy", he said. Kazuha went by the corner, which was just before the curv, and started looking at the janitor office.

Heiji dug his bag and took out the case of plastic gloves. He used them while searching the back of Kazuha's locker. After couple of minutes working with it, he managed to move the back wall a little bit. After that it was quite easy to remove the whole wall. Heiji's eyes widened slightly and his eyebrows rose.

"What's in there?" Kazuha wanted to know. Heiji grinned, but answered nothing.

The small area between Kazuha's and the other one's locker was full of about one liter plastic bags, which were full of grey-green-brown-colored woodchips -looking stuff. The area was as full as it's only managed to be. Heiji took one bag in his hand and opened it carefully.

"Oh my god", Kazuha said when she saw what Heiji was holding in his hand. Heiji grinned.

"Hm", he said vaguely. "Can you take a picture?"

Kazuha took the camera from her bag and took about 20 pictures from the locker's insides and the cannabis-stuff. Heiji also picked couple of small pieces of marihuana into another plastic bag. Then he closed the bag again and placed it back to the locker on its place.

"Done", Heiji said happily when Kazuha locked the locker door again. "Lets go home."

They walked quietly to one of the front doors, but when Heiji tried it, it was locked. Kazuha went pale. There was a window on the door and behind it there was the 9th grade guys, who were janitor's so-called "costumers". The guys were standing about ten meters behind the door, but they all were looking at Heiji and Kazuha. Their eyes were as red as the janitor's. Kazuha held Heiji's arm; she was trembling.

"C'mon", Heiji said and started running to their lockers' corridor, which they had just left. He was holding Kazuha's hand and Kazuha ran also. They stopped to the corner, which Kazuha had been keeping watch for the janitor's office. Both their eyes widened slightly - the office was empty.

"Fuck", Heiji said. The situation needed someone to solve it. Heiji tried to think. The janitor was on the move inside the school. The 9th grade guys were on the move outside the building. All the front doors were probably locked.

They had to get out of the building somehow. But how? That was a hell good question.

The chemistry classroom door was unlocked. The lights were off, but because it was the only door unlocked, Heiji opened it and pulled Kazuha with himself inside. After that Heiji did something with the lock system and then closed the door. It made a small clack -voice and went locked. Kazuha sat down on the table, which happened to be there and sighed deep. Heiji ran through the chemistry storage to the other chemistry classroom (there were two chemistry classrooms and those classrooms were divided with a small storage, which the teachers kept everything dangerious). After a second he came back to Kazuha.

"Right", he said. "Now we're here alone."

"The janitor's got a key for every door of this building", Kazuha said apatheticly. She was hanging her head down. Heiji didn't know what was wrong this time, but he climbed on the corner table and started opening the window.

"Call my dad", Heiji ordered Kazuha and threw her his cell phone. "Tell him to get here now!"

Kazuha grabbed Heiji's phone and took Heiji's father's number from the memory. When Heiji's father Hattori Heizo (I don't know his title at the police department) answered, Kazuha started unsurely. "Uh, this is Kazuha. I'm at our school with Heiji and we're - sort of - in trouble..."

"Trouble", Heiji said with half-closed eyes. "We're in deep shit!"

"We're in deep shit", Kazuha said calmly to Heiji's father. "And..."

Kazuha went quiet suddenly. Heiji tried to open the window, but it was back-locked. Heiji swore couple of times when the grip didn't move anywhere when he tried to make it move. When he finally turned to Kazuha to ask help, he froze on his tracks.

The janitor had a long stick, which could've been a metal bar or some other such thing. Heiji saw only Kazuha's back, but knew her face was pale and her eyes were as big as hoops (in cars). She couldn't move. Heiji watched it, and it was like a time delay. How the janitor rose the metal bar high and then let it fall. It hit straight to Kazuha's head. Heiji's cell phone flew from her hand and it landed near Heiji's table. There was some blood in it. Kazuha fell on the floor in front of the janitor's feet, and she didn't move. Her black hair hid the blood well, but when the blood flowed on her pale face, it was as dark as ink. Her wide eyes were closed and she looked a bit like she was only sleeping.

First Heiji didn't realise it. But when the janitor stepped over Kazuha's unmoving body, anger started burning Heiji's insides. His blood was boiling, his heart was beating faster, and he could almost taste the adrenalin in his mouth. He stood up on the table, ready to dodge if the janitor was going to strike him also. His bag was near his feet on the table. He grabbed it and placed it in his back. In his bag there was all evidences they had; the disposable camera and the plastic bag, which included the samples of marihuana.

"It's been allowed to smoke in the forest", Heiji started. "Right?"

The janitor was quiet. Heiji didn't know what next, but decided to kill some time.

"You're selling drugs to those 9th grade guys out there. Looks like they're out of cash, hm? Selling drugs is illegal, but of course you know that, don't ya. You've been using Kazuha's - this girl's - locker as the hiding place for the hot stuff. You probably changed the locker now and then, just to make sure that the guys won't find the drugs before you sell them to them. But now you chose the wrong locker. Kazuha was too suspicious. And, unfortunately, she has a friend", Heiji said and smirked. "A friend like me."

The janitor gaped at Heiji. "Who the fuck are you?"

Heiji grinned and grabbed the other end of the metal bar. "Hattori Heiji", he said and pulled the bar to himself, and the janitor had to let go of it. Heiji jumped off the table and held the metal bar like a katana forward. "detective." He took one step forward and the janitor rose his hands. Heiji saw he was afraid. Kazuha was getting paler and her lips were slightly blue-colored. There was a small trail of blood bleeding from her nose and from her other ear. Heiji was afraid her skull was broken. He went pale also himself when he touched Kazuha's cheek with his hand. He heard the emergency vehicle voices getting closer.

* * *

"And then I took the bar from his hand and said: _Hattori Heiji. Detective._"

Heiji was sitting on his rail once again. It was friday, the next day. Only twelve hours after the episode in chemistry classroom. Heiji was the hero of the school, and only because the police had told the media about the janitor guy and the drugs. Last night Heiji had spent on the police department, only for seeing the janitor's interview. He had been hanging on the station untill his father hit on him and ordered him home and straight to bed. Heiji had shouted that "yea right I'm going school tomorrow oh don't make me laugh" and his father had told him that "a drugdeeler janitor arrestring is not a reason enough to have a day-off." Heiji had shouted that "yea maybe but thats unfair because Kazuha can have a day-off", which his father shouted that "Kazuha is going to have a long vacation for that injure anyway" and "now get the hell out of here, I've got a work to do, and that's all your fault so..." Heiji hadn't got enough yet. He said accidently that "oh really, she's gotta headache. right, but I didn't got a vacation when I almost died by that fucking marihuana -cig", which his father shouted that "oh really, I didn't know about that marihuana -cig, I'm just trying to remember how many times have I told you to STAY AWAY FROM DRUGS!! And you're not going anywhere!" he said when Heiji sinked through the office door. "Get back here!"

The war, which followed that episode, was the bloosiest ever. Heiji stayed awake the whole night and trying to think of something, which could save him from his father, who had a very strong opinion about drugs, he was a police after all. Heiji had thought that if Kazuha kept her mouth shut about that afternoon, Heiji would be relaxed. But then, of course, he had told it to his father all by himself. This time he couldn't blame Kazuha. And this time he couldn't survive alive.

The rail was the same kind of metal, which the metal bar had been. Heiji had just told his mates about the night, and they had been listening very carefully.

"Hattori", someone called. Heiji rose his head and saw a 9th grade skinhead, who he had never talked with. The guy had no hair, his other dark eyebrow has a bald track in the middle, and there was a gold ring in his right ear. The guy was a lot taller than Heiji and he had three mates with him. Heiji's classmates, who he had been talking with, got lost as the 9th grade guys came. "You're that Hattori guy, right?"

Heiji nodded. "Yea."

The skinhead, who had called Heiji, setted his eyebrows. "You deported our mates into prison."

"You think you can just walk around the school and call yourself detective", one of the other skinheads went on. "But don't play with fire, kid. We're serious."

Heiji blinked but did nothing else. "You're barking under a wrong tree. Your mates did confess all by themselves. I had nothing to do with it."

"Oh really, and what about Jhonny?" The tallest skinhead asked Heiji and gazed him with a look, which could've killed a cow.

"Jhonny?" Heiji asked and rose his other eyebrow. He realised the guys meant the janitor guy. "Oh don't tell me he has a nickname."

The tallest skinhead grabbed Heiji's shirt. "FUCK YOU, FUCKING GAY!!"

Heiji gazed him with hateful look, which had nothing to do with fear. His voice was very hoarse when he answered by shouting also. "YOUR JHONNY ALMOST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!"

The silence had fallen around them. No one in the staircase spoke or move. Everyone was staring at the skinhead gang and Heiji. The skinhead stared at Heiji also.

"And you need three mates around ya", Heiji went on, "before you dare to call me a gay. I'm alone and I'm 8th grade guy, younger than you. Pathetic."

The skinhead let go of Heiji and, because he had embarrassed himself in front of his mates, he got lost. Then he turned and shouted: "This is not over, Hattori!"

Heiji snorted and climbed back onto the rail. Some 9th grade guys (this time not skinheads) walked by and one of them asked if Heiji wanted a cig after school. Heiji said no, because he had to go to hospital to check out how Kazuha was doing.

-fin-

* * *

Our school janitor is scary. Me and some of my friends are afraid of him, 'cause he has light, red eyes and he talks to himself...! Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
